


peace of mind is a lot to ask for

by caramelle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (mostly lmao), F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelle/pseuds/caramelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can always tell when Clarke's nervous, because of the way her mouth presses together — one thin, flat line, her blue eyes focusing so hard on something or other so that at first glance, no one would be able to tell how unfocused they are. </p><p>But he's never been able to stop at just one glance. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or, the one where Bellamy hugs Clarke first for once, instead of the other way round.</p><p>[WINNER: Best Fluff Drabble at the Bellarke Fanfiction Awards 2016!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	peace of mind is a lot to ask for

**Author's Note:**

> now i don't write canonverse often, but a couple days ago, i saw a post on tumblr where someone was speculating how a S4 Bellarke kiss would go, and someone else pointed out how Bellamy has yet to initiate a hug between him and Clarke. 
> 
> since i've pretty much been unable to sleep since then, i decided to fix that. to the best of my cracked, imaginative ability. 
> 
> (title from 'Still Want You' by Brandon Flowers) 
> 
> (fic also inspired by Beyoncé's '1+1', which is STILL a ~tune~)
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THIS!! this made me feel all warm and fuzzy and loved and appreciated =) =) BLESS!

 

 

 

 

 

Clarke’s nervous.

 

He can always tell when Clarke’s nervous, because of the way her mouth presses together — one thin, flat line, her blue eyes focusing so hard on something or other so that at first glance, no one would be able to tell how unfocused they are.

 

But he’s never been able to stop at just one glance.

 

“Need a hand?” he asks when the meeting is over, as they’re on their way to the med bay.

 

She glances sideways at him, briefly distracted from stewing in the turmoil of her thoughts. “What?”

 

“With unwinding,” he says, deliberately nudging at her stiff arm. “Not much. Just enough to, you know, _breathe_.”

 

At the contact of his elbow against hers, her fingers unclench suddenly, flexing self-consciously at her side. “I’m fine,” she mutters as she opens the doors to the med bay, striding in ahead of him.

 

He follows after her, raising a brow at her rigid back as she heads to a row of shelves towards the back.

 

“Yeah, and Raven’s _kind of_ smart,” he calls after her, unslinging his pack from one shoulder and setting it on the large worktable. “Miller’s got a _bit of_ an attitude. Murphy’s _slightly_ snarky—”

 

“I got it,” she snipes, returning to the table with a plain grey box. She opens it up and pulls out one of the smaller med packs they prepare specially for scouting and hunting parties. “I’m fine, okay? Seriously.“ She unrolls the waterproof packet, fingers starting to sift quickly through its contents to double-check that nothing’s missing.

 

He frowns at the tense set of her shoulders. It’s not an unfamiliar sight, but it’s the brittle quality in her voice that’s etching a deep crease into his forehead — it’s so un-Clarke-like, and it’s strangely discomforting.

 

He slowly reaches out and covers both of her hands with one of his, the other curling softly around her arm to turn her towards him. “What’s up, Clarke?”

 

She exhales deeply, her gaze still dragging over the table instead of meeting his. “It’s nothing. Just—” She breaks off, her eyes flicking upwards to his eyes, roving urgently over his face. “Do me a favour. Come back as soon as you can, okay?” She shifts her weight from one foot to the other, making a half-hearted attempt at a lighter tone. “In one piece.”

 

She doesn’t quite pull it off.

 

He stares at her, a little stunned. They’ve been back in Arkadia for nearly two weeks now, but this is the first time since their return that either of them are spending the night out of camp. He hadn’t so much as blinked when Kane had given him the order to lead the short scouting mission. It’s just twenty-four short hours, and it’s practically the easiest thing he’s set out to do in his five months on the ground.

 

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about whether it would be hard — being away from Clarke yet _again_ , so soon again after all the months they’d spent apart, slipping and struggling to survive without each other.

 

But, in all honesty, he’s never really stopped to wonder if _Clarke_ would be thinking about it at all.

 

“Okay,” he says quietly, with the slightest of nods as he looks into her eyes, the blue orbs wide and stirring, a kaleidoscope of emotion.

 

She exhales again — slowly, this time — and turns back to the open med pack.

 

“Good,” she says shortly, rolling it back up with practiced efficiency. “You should take two, just in case.”

 

He looks down at her holding out two med packs to him, one in each hand. “You just checked that one.”

 

She rolls her eyes. “Just in _case_. You never know, Bellamy.” She shakes the packs at him commandingly as if daring him to argue, a hard glint in her eyes.

 

God, he wants to.

 

He wants to say something irreverent and flippant. He wants to fight her and watch her eyes light up with that familiar spark, watch her turn into an impossible meld of flinting steel and burning fire. He wants to taunt her and stand up to her just for the hell of it, just to see her slip back into herself again and square her overburdened shoulders and knock him back on his ass with a well-placed comeback.

 

He wants to so much that he’s unable to even speak, for fear of what he might say.

 

So instead, he takes a step forward and wraps his arms around her middle, sliding under her raised hands to pull her to him, his hands pressed to her back and his face pressed to her neck.

 

He thinks she might have gasped as his arms closed around her — a tiny, sharp intake of air, more expressive of some ragged emotion than actual surprise — but he doesn’t dwell on it long, not when her arms instantly go around him and her nose immediately finds the hollow juncture of his neck and shoulder. He feels the soft mounds of her breasts pressed against him, feels them rise and fall against his chest as she breathes him in, and the bands of his arms tightens around her, drawing them impossibly closer.

 

He allows himself a few more long seconds before finally pulling away, drawing back from her carefully and slowly as every fibre of his being, every nerve in his body screams at him in reluctant protest.

 

He takes the med packs from her, nodding briefly to hide the way he finds himself swallowing hard on the lump that rises in his throat at the bereft expression on her face. Instead, he focuses on depositing the oilskin packets in his bag, zipping it back up and slinging it over his shoulder.

 

He pauses, looking back at Clarke. “See you soon, princess,” he says, his lips curving up at the edges.

 

She nods. “In one piece,” she reminds him, a small smile playing on her own lips.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Miller smirks mercilessly when he returns to the garage, a sort of dazed expression glazed over his face.

 

“Don’t tell me,” Miller says as they finish loading up the rover. “Clarke gave you a _hug_.” He scoffs, delivering a light punch to Bellamy’s arm. “ _Jesus_ , you’re pathetic.”

 

“You can’t imagine how long I’ve waited to tell you this,” Bellamy replies, opening the driver’s side door with a half-grin, “but you are, for once in your goddamn life, _wrong_.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! feel free to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed it, because those make my day and i never want to stop hearing what you think =)
> 
> btw, just a reminder that the [Bellarke Fanfiction Awards](http://bellarkefanfictionawards.tumblr.com) are back and running! nominate your faves [here](http://bellarkefanfictionawards.tumblr.com/post/147245043273/nominations-the-time-has-come-bring-on-your).  
> (if you nominated / are planning to nominate me for any of these, thank you SO much in advance! <3)  
> ((if not, thank you so much anyway, and <3 nonetheless!))
> 
> talk to me [on tumblr](http://caramellakers.tumblr.com)!


End file.
